


New Moon

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Moon, Rooftop Kissing, Theo feel things, angst if you squint, but fluff, new moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: "He didn’t feel the moon or anything else for that matter until he felt him. The beta with the icy blue eyes that turned into angry orbs of fire. The boy who was dumb enough to bring him back from hell to help him save everyone he cared about. The only person he was dumb enough to fall for."





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight is the New Moon. I just learned that and decided that I wanted to write a Thiam fic to acknowledge it.
> 
> I've sort of wanted to write a drabble or one shot about this idea of Theo not being able to feel the moon as a chimera but feeling the pull of the moon through Liam because of how deeply connected they are. I thought it would be fitting on the New Moon.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Theo had never felt the pull of the moon. He supposed it was because he wasn’t a real werewolf. That was the logical explanation: that he was a science experiment. Part of him wondered ocassionally if there was just something wrong with him, with his ability to feel anything at all to be more precise.

It was no secret that Theo lacked some emotional intelligence. It wasn’t his fault though! He spent the better part of his life being raised by mad scientists who disapproved of human emotion getting in the way of their success. But Theo was his own person now. He was allowed to feel things and to be emotional but all too often he would see other people freely expressing their emotions and wonder why he didn’t feel capable of doing that himself.

After getting back from hell, he spent hours some nights trying to feel the pull of the moon, to feel anything but the pain of his past. He never did feel the moon. Not directly anyway.

He didn’t feel the moon or anything else for that matter until he felt  _ him _ . The beta with the icy blue eyes that turned into angry orbs of fire. The boy who was dumb enough to bring him back from hell to help him save everyone he cared about. The only person he was dumb enough to fall for.

Theo never really knew what feeling felt like until he felt Liam. He was so intense. He was fire. Strong enough to burn anything in its way to the ground. Warm enough to melt even the coldest of hearts. Theo felt Liam’s energy like nothing else he’d ever felt before. It anchored him. It warmed and comforted him.

Liam connected him to the  _ moon _ .

For once, Theo felt like he was real. With Liam, he felt like he wasn’t a monster. He felt like a person. With Liam, he  _ felt _ and he felt  _ so hard  _ and  _ deeply _ .

And he felt the moon!

But tonight was different. Liam was at his peak calmness. His usual fire was a warm ember, one Theo knew just how to stoke if he really wanted those flames. But Liam’s calm was a kind of beautiful that Theo didn’t want to touch.

They were laying on the roof of Liam’s house watching the sunset. That was hald an hour ago though. Now they were just laying there in a comfortable silence, enjoying just  _ being _ . Liam must’ve noticed him staring. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, not bothering to turn his head or even open his eyes. He just knew he was staring.

Theo bit his lip, sitting up and resting on his elbow. “You seem really calm right now,” Theo said, picking at one of the roof tiles nonchalantly. Theo played with his fingers for a few seconds before saying what he really wanted to say. “I can’t feel the moon…”

Liam blinked at him. “It’s a new moon. It’s not as strong. Probably why I’m so calm.” When Theo shook his head, Liam sat up looking at him sincerely. “What?”

“I can’t feel the moon,” Theo told him bluntly.

Liam furrowed his brows a little, eyes holding on to Theo’s intently. “Ever?”

Theo’s eyes darted down to Liam’s lips for a moment and he shook his head. “Only through you,” he said before stuttering and looking away. “I can feel it through you. I feel it through your energy. Cause, you know, I can…” Theo swallowed and looked at Liam tentatively. “I can feel you… like I’ve never felt anything before.”

Theo held his breath, looking into Liam’s eyes for something, anything. To be honest, he expected to get a fiery reaction from Liam. What he got instead was a sheepish grin as Liam ducked his head down in embarrassment before he schooled his features enough to ask seriously, “You’re saying that I’m the reason you feel the moon?”

Theo blinked in shock at Liam’s…  _ cute  _ reaction. “Among other things…”

“Like what?”

Theo felt his heart beating violently in his chest as Liam started closing the space between hem. He licked his lips, trying and failing not to look at Liam’s lips. “Um…” he said looking away for a second. “A minute ago, I could feel how calm you were. That’s why I said-”

“And what do you feel now?”

“Nervous energy,” Theo blurted, curising himself for doing this to himself. Everything had been so calm. Why did he have to stoke the fire? Why couldn’t he have just let it be?

“Well, I’m not nervous,” Liam said tapping his finger against Theo’s. Theo looked down to find Liam’s hand right next to his and when he looked up there was his face. “Think maybe you’re the one who’s a little nervous?”

The wanted to scoff. A little? He was convinced he was going to have a heart attack. That wasn’t ‘a little nervous’. Theo was hella nervous.

He felt Liam’s hand wrap around his wrist and gently pull his other hand towards him. “You said you could feel me?” Liam asked, pressing Theo’s hand against his chest and holding it there. “Feel that,” Liam said. Feel calm. Feel warm. Feel wanted. Feel welcome. Feel  _ loved _ . Liam closed his eyes tightly before opening them and revealing that fiery yellow. “Feel the  _ moon _ ,” he said.

“Jesus, Liam,” Theo cursed breathlessly, taking his hand away. “Where did you learn to talk like that?”

Liam chuckled cutely. “What? You were the one saying you ‘feel’ me. How am I supposed to talk to you after that? Was that not a romantic moment?”

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Theo said, sounding both surprised and impressed but also slightly offended for some reason. Probably for no reason. “Shit,” Theo cursed, rubbing at his own chest and staring at Liam in shock.

Liam had the biggest smile on his face Theo had ever seen. “Seriously, I didn’t read the situation wrong, did I?” When Theo just kept staring at him in shock, Liam sighed and scooted a little closer to brush a lock of hair out of the chimera’s eyes. “Theo.”

“You didn’t,” Theo assured him. “I just underestimated your romantic capabilities and the effect it could have on me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” The scoffed shaking his head.

“Theo.” Theo tilted his head up to look Liam in the eyes, just in time for Liam to place their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss. “I can feel you, too. I’ve also known that… you can feel me too. For a while.”

Theo sighed. So apparently this whole scene was for nothing.

“But I didn’t know about the moon thing,” Liam said smiling and biting his lip. “That’s pretty amazing. I mean, that you can feel it through me. It must mean we have a pretty deep connection to each other…” Liam trailed off, looking at Theo expectantly.

Theo sighed before leaning in to kiss Liam again. So it definitely wasn’t for nothing. Theo came out of this with someone to kiss and the prospect of someone warm to keep his heart from freezing back over anytime soon. And someone to give him the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when my writing comes out poetic! It especially did at first and I LOVE IT! I hope you do too.


End file.
